Lucky
by Seblak
Summary: Aomine merasa, bahwa dirinya ini adalah yang paling beruntung. — family!AU


**AE! Yemi _in here_!**

 **Jika beberapa minggu lalu itu idol, lalu manhwa, sekarang membawa pairing basket. Hahaha, maksudnya Kuroko no Basuke. Pairing ini selalu saja mengusik pikiran oeg jika sedang melamun, dan inilah hasilnya. Kehidupan mereka yang sudah berkeluarga di masa depan nanti, semoga oom Tadatoshi Fujimaki beneran buat apa yang oeg tulis ini. Semoga menjadi kenyataan, AMIIIN.**

 ** _Okay, and very thanks to_ Payung Teduh dengan lagunya yang berjudul _Menuju Senja_. Karena lagu itulah, oeg juga sedikit demi sedikit mendapatkan ilham. Hiks, lagunya emang romantis bener. Kadang suka gegulingan sendiri tiap kali denger. Eaaaa, lebay deh ah.**

 ** _Well_ , tak usah berlama-lama, silahkan dan selamat membaca. Semoga hari-hari kalian indah bak mentari yang bersinar diatas kumpulan para awan. Ahay.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke are not mine! (damn...)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucky**

 ** _"_** _Aomine merasa, bahwa dirinya ini adalah yang paling beruntung. **"**_

 **.**

 **— special tengs —**

 **Payung Teduh - Menuju Senja**

 **Selaku lagunya yang memberi ilham.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku berangkat dulu."

"Ya, selamat jalan. Hati-hati di jalan ya, sayang."

Aomine sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar kata 'sayang' yang keluar dari mulut seorang Momoi. Dialihkan pandangannya sebentar kearah Momoi sebelum benar-benar berlalu. Dan benar saja, sesuai dugaannya; Momoi berkata seperti itu dengan intonasi yang yakin, tapi dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar malu. Lihat mukanya, bersemu merah begitu.

Yah, Aomine hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum, lalu ia meremas kedua tangan Momoi sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi. Tentu saja ketika Aomine meremas kedua tangan Momoi yang lembut itu, wajah Momoi makin bersemu. Sampai akhirnya Aomine perlahan-lahan melepas remasan tangannya, melambaikan tangan, lalu berlalu pergi.

Adalah sebuah pemberian semangat yang tiada taranya jika Momoi berkata 'sayang' begitu. Dulu panggilan 'Dai-chan' yang sering dikatakannya, tapi sekarang kini sudah berganti. Rasanya energinya terisi berkali-kali lipat, membara di seluruh tubuhnya. Langsung semangat bekerja, begitulah. Aomine kini juga tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terus-terusan mengembang lantaran dirinya sudah mengendarai mobil keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Sampai mobil itu benar-benar keluar dari garasi, senyuman masih saja terpatri di wajahnya.

Ya, dirinya benar-benar senang. Sangat senang, kesenangan itu rasanya tak cukup bila di jabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Momoi memang selalu membuatnya semangat dalam segala hal. Tak ada yang lain, hanya Momoi saja. Dan itu baginya, sudah cukup.

* * *

Mengurusi setiap anak buah dengan berbagai macam perilaku dan pembawaan memang sangat repot. Merepotkan sekali. Anak-anak bagian pengarsipan memang banyak tingkah, dari yang sangat penurut sampai yang sangat pembangkang, **ada**.

Tentulah dirinya lelah jika hari demi hari sebagian waktunya di habiskan untuk berurusan dengan anak-anak buahnya itu, pun begitu kerja mereka cepat. Tapi saja, tetap repot untuk mengurus anak-anak domba yang perilakunya terkadang tidak seputih bulu putih yang dimilikinya. Menjadi seorang pengembala tentu jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding menjadi seekor hewan ternak, tahu.

"Hei, coba kerjakan arsip lama ini. Revisi kata-katanya dan hapus bagian-bagian yang tidak diperlukan sama sekali, lalu _printout_ dan masukan kedalam map-map kasus ringan yang berada di rak-rak buku di perpustakaan ruangan arsip." kata Aomine panjang lebar kepada salah satu anak buahnya yang memiliki sifat yang sangat teratur. Suaranya yang semula begitu lembut—namun masih ada intonasi kasarnya yang khas—kepada Momoi, kini berubah menjadi dingin. Seorang atasan memang harus begitu, kan?

"B-baik!" jawab si anak buah dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Dia memang orang yang sangat gampang gugup dan tidak percaya diri, namun sangat bisa diandalkan. Aomine terkadang menaruh harapan lebih padanya. Namanya Sakurai, orangnya sedikit lemah namun otaknya sama sekali tidak lemah.

Sehabis memberi tugas kecil macam begitu, Aomine pun berpindah lagi pada anak buahnya yang lain. Kali ini dihampirinya anak buahnya yang kadang suka bertingkah seenak jidatnya, kini si anak buah sedang memegang komputer. Tadi awal-awal jam kerja, disuruhnya untuk mengurus beberapa file yang berisikan laporan-laporan polisi _junior_ yang menghadapi kasus kecil-kecilan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini Aomine menghampiri lagi tentu untuk melihat apa tugas yang diberikannya berjalan dengan baik atau tidak sama sekali.

"Bagaimana, apa sudah kau pindahkan file-filenya?" tanya Aomine sembari mendekatkan pandangannya kearah komputer yang menampilkan folder yang sedang dibuka.

"Sudah." Jawab si anak buah yang satu ini dengan seenaknya, tentu Aomine emosinya langsung naik perlahan. Tapi dirinya coba tahan, masih memasang ekspresi kalemnya. Anak buah yang bernama Wakamatsu ini terkadang membuat dirinya naik darah dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau urus lagi file-file yang ini dan— Tunggu, kau kemanakan file yang berjudul 'Kasus Pengeboman di Kantor Kepolisian'?" Suara Aomine perlahan-lahan menaik. Manik biru kelamnya sama sekali tidak menemukan folder dengan nama yang dimaksudnya tadi.

"Oh, folder itu. Folder itu saya hapus karena menurut saya sangat tidak di perlukan sekali untuk bagian pengarsipan." kata si anak buah, Wakamatsu, dengan seenaknya.

Lantas Aomine terdiam, lalu menggebrak meja.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya!" hardiknya dengan keras. Tentu seluruh ruangan mendadak menjadi sepi. Si anak buah terdiam karena ketakutan, dan yang lain terperanjat ngeri. Sedangkan Aomine dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, perlahan-lahan menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

 _Ada saja masalah..._

* * *

Aomine mengendarai mobilnya dengan muka tertekuk. Begitu banyak hal yang dialaminya kali ini. Anak-anak buah yang sulit di atur membuat emosi di dalam dirinya meletup-letup, file-file dengan isi yang begitu bermakna dan penting hilang seketika. Apalagi sang atasan sempat memarahinya karena tidak bisa mengurusi file-file yang ada dengan baik. Aomine hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan semua kata-kata amarah dari sang atasan, mau tidak mau.

Dirinya juga begitu lelah. Dan, ada macet pula. Suara klakson mobil berdering nyaring setiap detiknya, membuat Aomine makin tambah kesal dan kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya mengeluarkan semua emosinya itu sekarang juga, tapi dirinya tahan. Di urungkan juga niatnya untuk ikut membunyikan klakson, karena itu baginya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya saja.

"Apa dirinya menunggu ya?" Aomine berujar dengan datar. Dilihatnya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Makan malam terlewat, lagi. Dan pasti Momoi sudah tertidur di kamar.

Aomine pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Begini terus, setiap hari pulang lewat dari jam 10 malam dan makan malam sendiri di meja makan. Momoi menjadi sendirian dirumah, dan Aomine selalu pulang larut malam. Aomine ingin sekali bisa mendapatkan waktu banyak agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dirumah, tentu bersama dengan Momoi. Setidaknya satu-dua hari, baginya itu sudah sangat cukup.

Hanya menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama dengan Momoi. Sudah, itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain...

"Satsuki..." gumamnya pelan, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di stir kemudi. Lagi bunyi-bunyi klakson yang tiada henti, semakin memperparah suasana hatinya kali ini.

* * *

Mobil sudah di parkirnya, dan kini Aomine perlahan-lahan membuka pintu agar tidak menghasilkan bunyi sama sekali. Baru pintu setengah terbuka, di edarkan dulu pandangannya kesekeliling, tak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Dirinya terdiam, barulah membuka pintu lebar-lebar, dan menutupnya kembali. Lalu perlahan-lahan membuka sepatu dan menggantinya menjadi selop, lalu masuk dengan langkah yang sangat-sangat hati-hati.

Semuanya sudah gelap, tentu. Aomine pun terdiam, lalu mendesah penuh lelah. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap cahaya temaram, berasal dari ruang televisi. Dengan hati yang sangat penasaran, dirinya pun bergegas menuju ruang disitu. Dan ketika sudah sampai di ruang televisi, hatinya benar-benar terkejut sekali.

Momoi sedang duduk di kursi, dan dirinya terlelap.

"Satsuki..." gumam Aomine pelan, suaranya yang tadinya berat perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi stabil. Dirinya tersentuh, Momoi tertidur di ruang televisi. Yakin, Momoi menunggunya sampai selarut ini.

Aomine pelan-pelan berjalan, menuju seorang Momoi Satsuki, eh, Aomine Satsuki yang tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya di sofa. Hati Aomine begitu hangat, hangat sekali. Perlahan-lahan diangkatnya tangannya, lalu meraih wajah Momoi dan pelan-pelan meletakkan tangannya di pipi kanan Momoi. Menatap wajah tenang perempuan berambut merah itu yang sedang tertidur, hati Aomine haru biru.

Aomine terkadang berpikir, apakah keberuntungan ini tiada habisnya hinggap di dirinya? Meski keberuntungan itu selalu datang bersama kesialan, sama seperti apa yang di alaminya kali ini, kenapa dirinya merasa begitu hangat sekali hanya karena melihat Momoi yang tengah tertidur di sofa?

Hal seperti itulah, yang menjadi sangat berarti bagi seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Sayang..." gumamnya lagi, lalu mengusap pipi Momoi dengan lembut dan penuh rasa kasih. Momoi selalu membuat hatinya hangat, rasanya tidak ada kebahagiaan lain yang bisa didapatkannya selain dari perempuan berambut merah muda ini seorang.

Dengan mesra, Aomine pun mengecup dahi Momoi. Begitu banyak rasa cinta yang terus bertumbuh dihatinya, dirinya sangat senang sekali karena hatinya selalu hangat. Hangat akan kasih sayang dan cinta yang didapatkannya oleh sang istri.

Meski Aomine sudah tahu betul, Momoi suka lelaki dengan sikap yang lembut dan selalu mesra. Tapi Aomine bukanlah lelaki yang masuk kedalam impian Momoi. Aomine adalah laki-laki dengan sifat kasar, tapi bukan berarti dirinya gampang main tangan kepada wanita. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak suka bermain tangan seperti itu. Aomine juga orang yang pemalas, tapi Momoi tak pernah berhenti-hentinya untuk selalu mengurusinya tak lupa memarahinya jika sifat malasnya itu terkadang kelewatan. Aomine juga lelaki yang suka membangkang, tapi bukan berarti dirinya membangkang jika Momoi memarahinya bahwa dirinya ini terlalu malas. Di mata Aomine, Momoi itu adalah segalanya. Pengganti ibunya yang dulu juga suka menceramahi akan sifatnya, baginya, Momoi adalah sesosok wanita yang sama, eh, persis sekali dengan ibundanya. Momoi begitu mempesona, dirinya sangat anggun dan menawan.

Dan Momoi pun memilihnya, kesenangan berlimpah-limpah di dalam hatinya, tentu saja.

Aomine merasa, bahwa dirinya ini adalah yang paling beruntung.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **.**

Ahahaha, setelah sudah lama sekali tidak mengunggah fiksi penggemar lagi, oeg kembali dengan pairing unyu yang satu ini. Dan inilah kehidupan seorang AoMomo jika sudah berumah tangga nanti, eaaaa. CO, CUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

Dan juga sedikit pemberitahuan, oeg kayaknya dalam beberapa hari kedepan tidak bisa mengunggah fiksi penggemar (lagi) karena akan menghadapi peperangan yang wajib di laksanakan di saat-saat tertentu. Peperangan apakah itu? yang pasti peperangan otak. Hahahaha! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca. _Adios, Amigos ~_

 **10:51**

 **04/10/2015**


End file.
